1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to electronic devices and methods for managing instruments and sensors, particularly to an electronic device and method for controlling modulations of multiple-instruments and sensors.
2. Description of Related Art
Using a host computer to record data concerning an object measured by an instrument and a sensor is a common test method. After the recording, the host computer can determine whether the working parameters and working temperature of the object are normal by comparing the measurement data with predetermined values. In order to control an input current or an input voltage of the object, the instrument and the sensor may be modulated, however, modulating the instrument and sensor is a difficult problem.